Cuando Fátima encontró a Omar y viceversa
by Cris Snape
Summary: Un encuentro casual en la Casa de las Tradiciones marcará los inicios de una bonita amistad y, quizá, algo más. Escrito para el reto "Mundo Quidditch" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**CUANDO FÁTIMA ENCONTRÓ A OMAR Y VICEVERSA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Mundo Quidditch"**_ _del Foro de las Expansiones._

* * *

 **1**

 **Fátima**

 _ **Barrio Mágico de Toledo. Julio de 1975.**_

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Fátima Vidal!

Víctor Contreras extendió los brazos y de dos largas zancadas se plantó frente a ella. La joven bruja había viajado a Toledo con la intención de pasar desapercibida aunque difícilmente podría salirse con la suya si hombres como aquel pronunciaban su nombre a voz en grito. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la mitad de los parroquianos giraron la cabeza para mirarla. Las exclamaciones de asombro se sucedieron de inmediato y Fátima se vio obligada a saludar.

La verdad era que no le gustaba la fama. Adoraba el quidditch y estaba orgullosa porque se había convertido en una de las buscadoras más importantes del continente, pero echaba de menos los tiempos en los que podía pasear por la calle siendo una más. Era inevitable que la gente la reconociera y se acercaran para pedirle un autógrafo pero a veces sólo deseaba volver a ser Fátima. Sólo eso.

Por un momento quiso que en la cabezota de Víctor crecieran dos buenas orejas de burro, aunque hechizarlo hubiera sido de desagradecida. Porque el señor Contreras había descubierto su potencial como deportista y había guiado sus primeros pasos en el mundo del quidditch profesional. Definitivamente podría ser más discreto pero Fátima se vio obligada a saludarle con cortesía. Escandaloso y todo, era un buen tipo.

—Hola, Víctor. ¿Cómo estás?

—Definitivamente no tan bien como tú —Víctor le estrechó la mano con efusividad, recordando quizás que nunca había llevado demasiado bien eso de los besos en las mejillas—. Menuda final de la Copa de Europa. Estuviste fantástica.

—Muchas gracias. Ya sabes que me gusta darlo todo en el campo de juego.

—Siempre has sido muy competitiva, sí. Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—He venido a visitar a la familia. Me quedaré hasta que empecemos la pretemporada en agosto.

—Ya —Víctor entornó los ojos y Fátima supo lo que le iba a preguntar. No sería ni el primero ni el último en intentar sonsacarle aquella información—. Me pregunto si has firmado ya con el Herensuge.

Fátima estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. En las últimas semanas había repetido por activa y por pasiva que las negociaciones con el equipo navarro eran absolutamente confidenciales pero todo el mundo insistía en preguntar. Amigos, conocidos, compañeros y periodistas. Nadie parecía entender el significado de la palabra confidencial y empezaba a resultar molesto tener que repetir constantemente lo mismo.

—Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas, Víctor. No te puedo decir nada.

—¿Ni aunque sea yo?

La gratitud que sentía no llegaba hasta ese extremo, no.

—Lo lamento.

—¡Rayos! —Víctor bufó y giró la cabeza—. No te molesto más. Yo también estoy negociando contratos —había un chaval joven esperándolo en una mesa—. Desde que te fuiste no damos con un buscador en condiciones pero tengo esperanzas de que éste nos salga bueno.

—Mucha suerte, Víctor.

—Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos.

Contreras se despidió dándole una palmada en el hombro y volvió a su lugar sin ser consciente de que había alborotado a medio local. Fátima suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a Teresa. Su hermana estaba observando la escena con los brazos cruzados y cara de malas pulgas. Ambas tenían el pelo largo, negro y lacio, los rostros ovalados, las narices finas y los labios bien marcados. Teresa tenía los ojos azules y Fátima castaños. Se parecían tanto que cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran gemelas.

—¿Me vas a hacer caso ya?

—Perdóname. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo sé muy bien —Teresa bufó—. No es fácil salir a tomarse unas copas con Fátima Vidal, la grandiosa buscadora de quidditch.

Su hermana podía parecer malhumorada y molesta pero Fátima sabía bien que era toda fachada. Si había una persona en el mundo que se alegraba de su éxito profesional, ésa era Teresa. Claro que también era cierto que llevaba fatal que todo el mundo la reconociera como _la hermana de_. Tal vez por eso se había buscado un trabajo muggle y vivía entre ellos como si tal cosa.

—No te pongas así. Si en el fondo te gusta —Y dicho eso, Fátima le dio un achuchón cariñoso.

—Pero muy en el fondo —Espetó la otra con desdén—. Te decía que el vuelo sale a las seis y que todavía odio madrugar.

Teresa era azafata de avión. Tenía un cuerpazo que cuidaba con mimo, hablaba cinco idiomas sin necesidad de usar hechizos de traducción y adoraba volar. A menudo bromeaba diciendo que las hermanas Vidal habían nacido para surcar los aires, una dentro de un avión y la otra sobre una escoba.

—Deberías haberte acostumbrado ya.

—Pues no hay manera, qué quieres que te diga. A ver si no me quedo dormida en mitad del trayecto.

Iba a añadir algo sobre lo pesadas que podían hacerse las travesías transoceánicas cuando enmudeció con los ojos clavados en la puerta.

—No mires.

Obviamente Fátima no le hizo caso y giró la cabeza para ver cómo dos hombres entraban en el local. Buena planta, morenos y ataviados con un par de túnicas oscuras y elegantísimas.

—Te dije que no miraras, mujer.

—Y yo soy famosa porque siempre obedezco cuando me dices algo —Fátima rodó los ojos—. ¿Quiénes son?

Teresa chasqueó la lengua y la miró con reproche.

—Pasas unos años haciéndote famosa por ahí y se te olvida la gente de la ciudad. En serio, Fati. No te reconozco.

—Lo que tú digas pero, ¿quiénes son?

—Los hermanos Bennasar —Teresa no se hizo mucho de rogar—. Omar y Naím. ¿Te acuerdas ahora?

Todos los que alguna vez habían paseado por el barrio mágico sabía quiénes eran los Bennasar. Aunque su casa estaba ubicada en la parte muggle de la ciudad, era una de las más antiguas de Toledo y se decía que albergaba una Biblioteca de Sombras que ya quisieran tener en el Ministerio. Los Bennasar eran una familia de magia antigua con mucha historia negra que había dado magos y brujas célebres y que últimamente estaba pasando por momentos bajos.

—Sí, claro —Fátima no pudo evitar volver a mirarlos—. ¿Cuál es cuál?

—El de la barba es Omar. El más guapo es Naím. ¿Sabes que es inefable? Dicen que anda metido en temas muy peligrosos —Teresa hablaba en tono confidencial—. En cuanto a Omar, todavía está tratando de arreglar el desaguisado que organizó su padre.

De la misma forma que los brujos toledanos conocían a los hermanos Bennasar, el que más y el que menos había oído hablar sobre los desvaríos cometidos por el actual patriarca, Abraham. Según las habladurías, el hombre era un individuo que sólo pensaba en divertirse y que había dilapidado parte de la fortuna familiar apostándola en casinos clandestinos por todo el país.

—Dicen que ha perdido mucho dinero con el juego —Teresa seguía hablando—. Dicen incluso que apostó un valioso libro de su familia, uno que está repleto de hechizos de magia negra y que es muy peligroso. Hasta puede volverte loco.

—Ya será para menos.

—No lo sé. La cuestión es que hace unos meses Omar decidió tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares. Envió a sus padres a vivir a Tánger, asignándoles una cantidad de dinero mensual con la condición de que no volvieran a meter sus narices en nada.

—¿Y ellos aceptaron?

—Dicen que Naím le ayudó con un hechizo para evitar que siguieran gastando sin medida. Y no me extrañaría nada, la verdad —Teresa miró al joven brujo. La verdad era que le tenía bastante fascinada desde hacía un tiempo—. Debe conocer magia que está al alcance de muy pocos.

Fátima entornó los ojos y meditó sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. A continuación se encogió de hombros y bebió de su jarra de cerveza.

—Pues a mí me parece una historia muy peregrina. Si el señor Bennasar era tan desastre con el dinero me creo que sus hijos hayan decidido administrar los bienes personalmente, pero sin hechizos raros de por medio.

—Vale. Piensa lo que quieras. Siempre has sido un alma cándida.

Teresa pronunció esas palabras con sumo desinterés, consciente de lo mucho que molestaban a su hermana. Fátima soltó un gruñido y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Se disponía a añadir algo más cuando fueron interrumpidas por una chiquilla que no debía tener más de quince años.

—Perdona. ¿Eres Fátima Vidal? ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?

Debería haberle dicho que no pero no podía resistirse a esos ojitos ilusionados. Fátima sonrió, mostrándose más amable de lo que se sentía, y se comportó como una buena y afamada jugadora de quidditch. Ignoró la mirada burlona de Teresa y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Fuera lo que fuera.

* * *

 **2**

 **Omar**

—A estas alturas me da miedo examinar las cuentas. No hay día que no me encuentre con una sorpresa desagradable. Naím, ¿me estás escuchando?

El joven brujo agitó la cabeza y miró a su hermano. Ciertamente andaba un poco despistado. Por un lado pensaba en varios asuntos relacionados con el trabajo y por otro no le quitaba ojo a cierta bruja que había sentada cerca de la barra. No era un hombre que soliera distraerse mientras admiraba la belleza de las féminas pero aquella en cuestión era muy llamativa.

—Me hablabas de negocios, ¿no?

Omar alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua.

—Sé que los asuntos económicos no te agradan pero lo que te estoy contando tiene mucho que ver contigo.

Después de todo a los dos les correspondía una parte de la herencia familiar. Omar tenía muy presente lo extraordinariamente fácil que le resultaría engañar a su hermano en temas de dinero. Por suerte para Naím, no deseaba hacerlo.

—Entiendo que esa señorita te guste pero podrías prestarme atención.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Tengo ojos en la cara, Naím. Haz el favor de comportarte.

El aludido bufó. Omar era un buen hermano mayor y la persona adecuada para arreglar todo lo que sus progenitores habían estropeado pero no tenía ni idea de cómo divertirse. Necesitaba salir más y aprender a relajarse. Naím hubiera podido darle un par de lecciones pero no eran ni el momento ni el lugar.

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas. ¿Qué disparate has encontrado esta vez en nuestras cuentas familiares?

—Hace tres meses nuestros padres viajaron a Egipto y se gastaron una pequeña fortuna en sólo cinco días.

—Espero que al menos se lo pasaran bien.

—¡Naím!

El reproche de Omar sonó muy serio, lo que significaba que era el momento para dejarse de bromas. A Naím también le preocupaba lo que sus progenitores habían hecho con la riqueza de sus antepasados pero procuraba tomárselo con filosofía. Omar no. Su hermano estaba tan estresado que el cabello se le estaba poniendo un poco gris, tenía unas ojeras bastante llamativas y había perdido mucho peso.

—Tienes razón, perdona. Ya sabes que me interesa tanto como a ti resolverlo todo pero necesitas tomarte un respiro o vas a caer enfermo.

Lo vio apretar las mandíbulas y agitar la cabeza, seguramente hastiado por los últimos acontecimientos. Los hermanos se habían visto obligados a hacer algunas cosas que no eran del agrado de ninguno de los dos pero que resultaron imprescindibles para detener la debacle de la familia.

Cuando Omar descubrió que su padre se jugó durante una noche de apuestas uno de los Libros de Sombras más antiguos de la biblioteca, había entrado en cólera. Naím jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Había pronunciado palabras que ningún hijo debería dirigir contra sus progenitores y la cosa no pasó a mayores porque la magia antigua había hecho que el libro retornara a su lugar. Omar no quería pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si hubiera terminado en las manos equivocadas. Naím lo sabía bien pero prefirió guardar silencio.

La primera vez que Omar dijo que debían pararle los pies a sus padres tenía quince años. Ya entonces tenía ese aspecto serio y solemne por el que se le conocía entre los brujos de Toledo. Cada vez que se enteraba de alguna jugarreta paterna, repetía que la situación debía cambiar pero nunca hacía nada. Hasta el momento en que la magia familiar se vio comprometida. Ese día se acercó a Naím y le dijo que debían hacerlo.

La casa de los Bennasar no era un edificio normal y corriente. Sus muros habían visto siglos de historia y la magia se había afianzado desde sus cimientos, convirtiéndola en un ente con vida propia. Generaciones y generaciones de los hijos de Nasir habían puesto su granito de arena para hacer de ella un paradisiaco fortín mágico en mitad del ajetreo de la sociedad muggle. Durante siglos la magia había protegido a sus moradores y los hermanos Bennasar tuvieron que admitir que había llegado el momento de proteger a la magia de sus habitantes.

Si Abraham Bennasar no hubiera estado a punto de perder el Libro de Sombras, ni Omar ni Naím hubiera hecho nada contra él. Después de todo, el dinero sólo era dinero. Pero el legado mágico era sagrado. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a consentir que su padre lo segregara por medio mundo y por eso activaron esos hechizos de protección, unos que permitían que la propia casa eligiera a aquellos dignos de residir en su interior.

Y eso era lo que la edificación había hecho, cerrar sus puertas a Abraham Bennasar y su esposa.

Omar estaba en Roma cuando sus progenitores descubrieron que no podía acceder a su casa. Se había ido a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría, un poco preocupado por ellos pero poco dispuesto a cambiar sus planes para sacarles las castañas del fuego. Su padre le había enviado un patronus plagado de malas palabras y Omar y Naím habían puesto en marcha la última parte del plan.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba que sus padres anduvieran por ahí aireando sus trapos sucios. Los jóvenes brujos decidieron que lo mejor era proporcionar a sus progenitores una vida cómoda lejos de Toledo. Y de la Península a ser posible. Omar y Naím se habían reunido con ellos para explicarles como estaban las cosas y habían experimentado uno de los momentos más tensos de sus vidas.

Sus padres se habían resistido, por supuesto. Ni Abraham ni Soraya habían querido renunciar al manejo de sus cuentas pero Naím fue claro. Existían formas para dejarlos en la indigencia, él las conocía y estaba dispuesto a llevarlas a cabo. Sí. Él también había tratado con dureza al matrimonio pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Finalmente Abraham y Soraya habían aceptado el trato. Negociaron con Omar su asignación mensual y marcharon a Tánger con la promesa de no intervenir en los asuntos familiares más de lo estrictamente necesario. Los hermanos sabían que aquello suponía una ruptura definitiva con sus progenitores y por un momento la pérdida dolió, hasta que comprendieron que en realidad nunca habían podido contar con ellos.

A Omar y Naím los había criado Rosita, una squib toledana capaz de mimar y regañar a partes iguales. Fue Rosita la que los cuidó de bebés, la que los educó y veló por ellos mientras sus padres se divertían por todo el mundo. Rosita era lo más parecido a una madre que habían tenido nunca.

—Omar —La voz de su hermano le sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar pero no tenemos que hacerlo todo hoy. Hazme caso y relájate un poco.

—Me gustaría pero sabes que no puedo.

—¡Claro que puedes!

Naím tomó las riendas de la situación. Pidió dos cervezas y un pincho de tortilla y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—¿Cuánto hace que no estás con una mujer?

Omar le miró como si le hubieran crecido cuernos.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No pienso responder a eso.

—¡Venga, hombre! Sígueme el juego.

Omar bufó, puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo caso. De niños, cuando hacía eso solía terminar muy mal.

—No tengo tiempo para estar con mujeres. Últimamente tan solo me relaciono con las brujas que frecuentan la Casa de las Tradiciones.

—Todas ellas viejas y aburridas.

—Viejas puede pero aburridas te aseguro que no.

Naím sonrió. Sí. Conocía bien cómo era la fauna que solía dejarse caer por la Casa de las Tradiciones. Difícilmente uno podía pasar un rato de diversión pasajera con alguna de esas personas pero de aburridas no tenían un pelo.

—¡Por Bargota! Estás muy oxidado —El brujo hizo una pausa y añadió con malicia—. Si es que alguna vez has estado en forma.

Omar se apartó de él y le obsequió con una mirada fea.

—Empiezas a cansarme.

—Vale. Perdona —Alzó las manos en señal de buena voluntad—. Pero mírate, Omar. Eres un brujo guapo. Como todos los Bennasar, debería añadir. Lo que pasa es que no te sacas nada de provecho.

Omar entornó los ojos y miró su túnica. Era de las más elegantes de la península.

—No, no es por la ropa. Es tu actitud.

—¿Mi actitud?

—Con esa cara tan seria a ninguna bruja se le ocurriría acercarse a ti. Y posiblemente huirían despavoridas si tú te acercaras a ellas.

Omar bufó y creyó saber por dónde le saldría su hermano.

—Si vas a sugerir que me acerque a alguna mujer y ligue con ella como si tuviésemos quince años, será mejor que cierres la boca ahora mismo.

Naím puso morritos.

—Insisto, hermano. Eres aburridísimo.

—Y yo no me explico cómo puedes ser inefable si eres un cabeza de chorlito.

Naím se rió y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Su trabajo era demasiado serio para tomárselo a broma. Cuando estaba en el Ministerio solía dejar a un lado esa actitud despreocupada que acostumbraba a mostrar ante Omar. Había visto lo suficiente como para saber que debía estar siempre alerta si no quería sufrir un destino peor que la muerte.

—¿Realmente no ves a ninguna mujer por la que te sientas atraído?

Omar decidió que no perdía nada por echar un vistazo. Y entonces la vio, sentada junto a la chica que atrajo la atención de su hermano minutos antes.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Veo que tienes gustos exquisitos.

Omar se puso ligeramente colorado. En su día a día no dedicaba demasiado tiempo a pensar en mujeres pero aquella era distinta. No sabía explicar por qué pero sus ojos se habían detenido en su figura y le costó un poco apartarlos.

—Es Fátima Vidal. ¿Te suena el nombre?

Omar hizo memoria.

—¿Los Vidal no tienen un negocio de artesanía en el barrio mágico?

Naím le miró como si acabara de decepcionarle enormemente.

—¿Y ya? ¿El apellido no te dice nada más?

Omar volvió a pensar sobre el asunto.

—El primer Vidal brujo llegó a Toledo a finales del siglo dieciocho. Era de primera generación y…

—¡Ay, por Bargota! —Naím le interrumpió, poco dispuesto a escuchar una lección sobre genealogía mágica—. Fátima Vidal es jugadora profesional de quidditch. Una muy famosa, por cierto.

La expresión de Omar apenas cambió. Estaba claro que aquella revelación no le causaba emoción alguna. Claro que a él nunca le había gustado el deporte mágico por excelencia pero al menos podría haber demostrado alguna admiración. No había muchos brujos toledanos que fueran famosos en medio mundo.

—No me digas.

—Aunque a ti no te lo parezca, el quidditch es importante. Vidal es una gran profesional.

—Supongo que por ese motivo la gente no para de mirarla y de pedirle autógrafos.

—Obviamente. Aunque tú te has fijado en ella por motivos muy distintos, ¿no?

Naím le dio un codazo y sonrió con complicidad. Omar estiró el cuello para mostrarse muy digno pero fue incapaz de mantenerse serio durante más tiempo. Su hermano sabía bien cómo obligarle a bromear incluso cuando no le apetecía.

—Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia aunque reconozco que es bastante guapa.

—¡Al fin! —Naím le dio dos palmadas en la espalda—. Empezaba a pensar que no tienes corazón.

—Todos tenemos corazón, hermano, lo necesitamos para estar vivos. Pero si has decidido ponerte poético y hablas del corazón como el centro neurálgico de nuestras emociones, debo decirte que el mío funciona correctamente. Que prefiera ser discreto en mis afectos es un asunto diferente.

Naím le miró con los ojos entornados, apuró su cerveza y suspiró.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un pedante? Porque lo eres.

Omar sonrió. Se le había hecho tarde para retomar los asuntos laborales así que decidió que no perdía nada por dedicar el resto de la jornada a relajarse. Naím tenía razón. Si no despejaba la mente y pasaba algún rato diario de asueto, iba a explotar.

* * *

 **3**

 **Los Energúmenos**

Uno de los motivos que impulsaron a Fátima Vidal a pasar sus vacaciones en Toledo fue la esperanza de poder mantenerse alejada del mundo de la fama. Por supuesto que le gustaba ser reconocida por sus méritos deportivos puesto que llevaba años entrenando muy duro para ser la mejor en su disciplina, pero le resultaba muy estresante tener que recibir los constantes afectos de la gente.

Todos los días no se levantaba del mismo humor. A veces aceptaba de buen grado ser reconocida por la calle y se paraba a charlar con sus fans, contándoles alguna anécdota relacionada con el quidditch, firmando autógrafos e incluso sacándose fotografías mágicas o muggles. Otros días era todo lo contrario. Se levantaba cansada y con ganas de disfrutar de un anonimato que ya nunca tendría.

Aquel día era de los segundos. Había abierto los ojos muy temprano para descubrir que tenía un ligero dolor de espalda, posiblemente fruto de dormir toda la noche en la misma posición. Sabedora de que el ejercicio le haría sentir mejor, salió a volar un rato. Puesto que apenas había amanecido no se encontró a nadie en los campos de juego públicos que los responsables del barrio mágico habían acondicionado junto al río Tajo, pero conforme avanzó el día se fueron llenando de gente. En su mayoría eran jóvenes amantes del quidditch que no tardaron nada en reconocerla.

Fátima fue amable en la medida de lo posible pero no tardó en abandonar el campo. Por suerte el dolor había desaparecido y se encontraba bastante bien físicamente. Caminó hasta la Plaza de Rada, donde se tomó un buen desayuno y nuevamente fue reconocida por magos y brujas. Se planteó la posibilidad de irse a casa, aunque en realidad no tenía ganas de encerrarse tan pronto. Podría haber salido a la parte muggle y haber visitado la Catedral o el Alcázar pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Aunque había crecido en Toledo y amaba su ciudad como la que más, Fátima llevaba años sin acudir a los lugares más emblemáticos. Después de hacer memoria durante un par de minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que la última vez que visitó la Casa de las Tradiciones tan sólo tenía diecisiete años. Mucho había llovido desde entonces y ya iba siendo hora de darse un buen paseo entre sus muros.

Caminó hasta allí con decisión. La Casa de las Tradiciones lucía imponente en su exterior, con sus muros de piedra y sus ventanas enrejadas. Era una de las pocas edificaciones que no habían sido ampliadas mágicamente, por lo que sólo contaba con dos plantas. Tenía una buhardilla de techos bajos e inclinados y un sótano que eran utilizados como almacén y un patio central repleto de macetones con plantas mágicas y muggles que haría las delicias de un buen herbólogo.

Era costumbre que los alumnos de las scholas de magia de toda España visitaran la Casa de las Tradiciones al menos una vez durante la etapa escolar. Los brujillos toledanos además podían disfrutar de una semana entera recibiendo clase en sus estancias durante unas jornadas que hacían las delicias de grandes y pequeños. Fátima recordó con cierta melancolía aquellos tiempos y suspiró antes de adentrarse nuevamente en su interior.

Nada había cambiado. El conserje levantó la mirada del periódico y la saludó educadamente. Fátima se fijó un instante en los titulares de la prensa, dedicados en parte a la conflictiva situación que se vivía en Reino Unido. Durante la última temporada había visitado aquel país en dos ocasiones y en ningún caso fueron agradables. Todo transcurrió entre grandes medidas de seguridad y Fátima descubrió que los mortífagos campaban a sus anchas. Incluso un jugador hijo de muggles había sido atacado durante un partido de quidditch, resultando gravemente herido.

Agitó la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba allí para evadirse y relajarse no para preocuparse por un conflicto que difícilmente podría resolver. Avanzó con aire distraído por sus pasillos, cruzándose solamente con una bruja muy bajita y anciana que lucía una puntiaguda melena multicolor y que tenía una nariz larga y ganchuda. Fátima sólo se detuvo cuando llegó al arco que daba acceso al Corredor de los Energúmenos. El pasillo estaba adornado por multitud de cuadros que representaban diversas escenas de la Historia de España y realmente era un engorro tener que atravesarlo porque lo más normal era que los retratos te abuchearan.

De hecho, ese día los cuadros se mostraban realmente escandalosos. Fátima no tardó nada en descubrir a un hombre parado frente a uno de ellos, contemplándolo como si nadie le estuviera gritando. Era un brujo joven, elegantemente vestido y que le resultó ciertamente atractivo. Su rostro le resultó familiar y no tardó en caer en la cuenta de que era uno de los hermanos Bennasar. Y puesto que tenía barba, debía tratarse del mayor.

Fátima se dijo que debía atravesar el pasillo para seguir con su excursión pero entonces él alzó la mirada y la miró. Pareció dudar un instante pero finalmente caminó en su dirección y abandonó el Corredor de los Energúmenos. Todo quedó en silencio de inmediato. Omar Bennasar se llevó las manos a las orejas y le mostró algo.

—Tapones para los oídos —Dijo aunque ella no le había preguntado—. Es imposible acallar los abucheos de los retratos con magia pero los tapones muggles son un remedio bastante efectivo para evitar que estallen los tímpanos. De esa forma uno puede admirar los detalles de las pinturas.

Aunque el señor Bennasar había sonado educado, parecía un poco nervioso y expectante por saber qué haría ella a continuación. Después de todo podía considerarse que le había hablado sin venir a cuento y puesto que no se conocían, no hubiera sido extraño que ella le ignorara. Sin embargo, a Fátima le había caído en gracia. Era la primera persona que no se acercaba a ella y de buenas a primeras le pedía un autógrafo.

—Nunca he tenido ocasión de fijarme en ellas. La última vez que vine fue durante una excursión escolar y los profesores procuraban evitar que viniéramos por aquí. De hecho, nunca he cruzado el Corredor en solitario.

—Pues debería hacerlo —Bennasar le sonrió. Bajo su barba podían vislumbrarse dos pequeños hoyuelos—. Hay muchos magos y brujas que no tienen que enfrentarse a los abucheos. Pruebe.

Los Vidal no eran una familia con demasiados siglos de magia a sus espaldas. Fátima sabía que los Bennasar habían llegado a Toledo incluso antes de que la Casa de las Tradiciones fuera construida así que sus antepasados debían haber participado en toda clase de conflictos mágicos. En cuanto a los Vidal, Fátima no estaba segura. ¿Existiría entre aquellos cuadros el retrato de algún enemigo mortal de sus ancestros?

—Tiene razón.

Y dicho eso, dio dos pasos al frente y se introdujo en el pasillo. No pasó nada. Los retratados la observaban con curiosidad desde sus cuadros, aunque no tardaron nada en perder el interés para volver a sus quehaceres. Fátima se sintió extraña con la situación y cuando miró al señor Bennasar se dio cuenta de que la consideraba alguien especial.

—Es usted muy afortunada. Puede contemplar las pinturas en todo su esplendor.

—Si le soy sincera, no soy muy aficionada al arte.

—Pues es una lástima. En ese pasillo se encuentran algunas de las obras más importantes del arte mágico. Son cuadros excepcionales. Como el que tiene a su derecha.

Fátima giró la cabeza para centrar su atención en la representación de una batalla en la que los soldados atacaban con espadas y también con cayados y varitas.

—Es una escena de la Batalla de las Navas de Tolosa. Como sabrá, fue un acontecimiento muy importante para la historia de la España muggle y también para la nuestra.

—Poco después se fundó la Casa de las Tradiciones.

Omar asintió como si le satisficieran sus palabras.

—Y los brujos cristianos, judíos y musulmanes abandonaron las cortes muggles y decidieron que su condición mágica era más importante que los conflictos políticos y religiosos.

—Los magos hispanii —Fátima también sonrió y se dio cuenta de que el señor Bennasar la observaba con sumo interés. De hecho, por un instante pareció absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Si mira un poco más a la derecha podrá ver un pequeño retrato de Rodrigo de Rada. Me consta que es el único que nunca abuchea a nadie.

Fátima siguió sus consejos y localizó el rostro de un hombre que parecía bastante relajado y satisfecho con su posición allí.

—Al final del pasillo, muy cerca del suelo, verá uno de mis cuadros favoritos —Omar hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Aún sostenía los tapones para los oídos—. Es un paisaje y no parece tener gran valor artístico pero a mi hermano y a mí nos encantaba de pequeños. Nos imaginábamos jugando en ese prado y alguna vez intentamos llevárnoslo.

—Obviamente no lo hicieron.

—No. Pero recibimos una buena descarga mágica que nos dejó los pelos de punta durante varios días.

Fátima se echó a reír, preguntándose si la anciana con la que se había cruzado antes habría intentado robar algo.

—Todos los niños brujos saben que hay que tomarse muy en serio las protecciones de la Casa de las Tradiciones.

—Pero todos tienen la tentación de triunfar donde cientos han fracaso antes.

Fátima volvió a reír.

—En eso debo darle la razón.

Dicho eso, regresó junto a su interlocutor dispuesta a presentarse. Tenía la sensación de que él conocía su identidad de la misma forma que ella sabía quién era él pero prefería ser educada y no dar las cosas por sentadas.

—Me llamo Fátima.

—Un placer —Él inclinó la cabeza un tanto ceremoniosamente. Parecía un poco más atractivo cada segundo que pasaba—. Soy Omar.

* * *

 **4**

 **Fátima y Omar**

Omar no sabía cómo había pasado pero la cuestión era que estaba encantado con todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Después de mantener aquella charla junto al Corredor de los Energúmenos, los encuentros con Fátima Vidal se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro hasta convertirse en una práctica diaria que ambos disfrutaban enormemente.

El brujo reconocía que al principio había sentido ciertos prejuicios hacia la mujer. Se preguntaba si una persona que como ella se dedicaba a jugar al quidditch estaría preparada intelectualmente para afrontar otra clase de retos y no tardó demasiado en comprobar que había sido un tonto. Porque Fátima era una persona inteligente y divertida capaz de charlar sobre cualquier tema y bastante ingeniosa a la hora de replicar.

Ese día habían salido a pasear por la parte muggle de la ciudad en busca de un poco de tranquilidad. A Fátima no siempre le resultaba sencillo convivir con la fama y entre gente sin magia solía sentirse más cómoda. Después de caminar durante un par de horas terminaron sobre el afamado Puente de Alcántara, observando el discurrir de las aguas del río Tajo.

—Mis antepasados participaron en la construcción de esa puerta —Omar señaló la que se encontraba a su derecha, levantada durante la Edad Media—. Muchos de ellos fueron canteros de profesión, aunque no tardaron en dedicarse a otras cosas.

Omar no tenía reparos a la hora de hablarse sobre sus ancestros. Fátima siempre parecía interesada en sus historias y él no omitía nada. Ni lo bueno ni lo malo. Así era como debía ser. Si su relación continuaba avanzando, y él deseaba que así fuera, debía ser plenamente sincero con ella. Cabía la posibilidad de que huyera espantada pero por el momento no había dado señales de desear hacer tal cosa.

—A estas alturas no me sorprendería descubrir que ayudaron a aislar el barrio mágico.

—Todas las familias importantes de la época pusieron su granito de arena, aunque me temo que los Bennasar se mostraron más preocupados por la protección y el ocultamiento de nuestra casa que por lo demás.

—Tenían sus prioridades, es evidente.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo. Llevo años ocupándome de renovar todos esos hechizos y te aseguro que cada vez descubro algo nuevo.

—Debe ser fascinante vivir en un lugar tan antiguo. Seguro que podrías contarme una historia relacionada con cada una de las estancias de tu casa.

Fátima no lo había dicho directamente pero era evidente que deseaba visitar su hogar. A Omar realmente le hubiera gustado invitarla antes pero no estaba seguro de que fuese adecuado hacerlo. Tal y como Naím no se cansaba de señalar, tendía a tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio pero tenía sus motivos para estar preocupado. Ahora que se habían activado los hechizos mediante los cuales la magia juzgaba los méritos y desméritos de sus moradores, temía que Fátima fuese rechazada. En su opinión era más que digna de atravesar sus puertas y ciertamente no habían sufrido ningún contratiempo con aquellos que les habían visitado hasta el momento, pero el rechazo a Fátima tendría un significado más profundo. Si la magia Bennasar no la consideraba digna, Omar se vería obligado a preguntarse si era adecuado seguir viéndose con ella.

Naím siempre le decía que no debía pensarse tanto las cosas. Omar nunca llevaba a cabo ninguna acción sin estudiar meticulosamente los pros y los contras y por eso no aprovechó la ocasión para invitar a Fátima a su casa. Por el contrario se quedó callado y volvió la vista hacia el Alcázar, que lucía tan imponente y sobrio como siempre.

—El lunes empiezo la pretemporada. Tengo que volver a Pamplona.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Fátima había cambiado el tema de conversación. Por lo general, no hablaban demasiado ni sobre quidditch ni sobre el mundo de los negocios. Ella parecía bastante contrariada por tener que partir y miró a Omar con un brillo extraño presente en sus ojos, como si esperara de él que le dijera algo. A él le hubiera encantado pedirle que se quedara pero eso no le hubiera dejado en buen lugar.

—Pensaba que la liga de quidditch no empieza hasta septiembre.

—Así es pero vamos a jugar un par de torneos de verano y tenemos que ponernos en forma.

—Entiendo —Omar tragó saliva y esa vez sí, dio un paso adelante—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en volar desde Toledo hasta Pamplona?

—Depende de la pericia que tenga uno sobre la escoba. Yo soy capaz de hacer el recorrido en poco menos de una hora.

—Yo no soy malo volando, aunque no me gusta demasiado hacerlo. Prefiero la aparición.

—La aparición me marea, por eso procuro evitarla.

—En ese caso, seré yo quien vaya a verte a Pamplona.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Fátima le miró con sorpresa un instante. Porque tenía que tratarse de eso. Si esa mirada era de disgusto o contrariedad, Omar se sentiría muy decepcionado.

—Conozco un par de tabernas que ten encantarán.

Bien. El brujo respiró aliviado y en su rostro se dibujó una de las sonrisas más amplias que había mostrado nunca.

—Estoy ansioso por visitarlas. Aunque te digo una cosa, Fátima. No esperes que vaya a verte jugar al quidditch. Lo encuentro bastante tedioso.

Fátima se echó a reír y le agarró del brazo. En los últimos días habían conversado muchísimo y estaban empezando a conocerse a la perfección pero el contacto físico entre ellos había sido mínimo. En cuanto lo tocó, Omar sintió una placentera descarga en su cuerpo y las dudas que albergaba en su corazón se disiparon.

—No espero que lo hagas —Comentó sin perder la sonrisa—. Es un poco raro que no te guste el quidditch pero lo entiendo. A mí tampoco me gusta mucho llevar esa clase de túnicas que tú te pones tan a menudo.

—Es la ropa características de todo brujo.

—Pero en pleno mes de agosto deben dar un calor tremendo.

Esa vez fue Omar quién se rió porque ella tenía toda la razón. Sabía que los magos hispanii eran bastante flexibles en el vestir y que la mayoría de ellos prefería usar ropa muggle por considerarla más cómoda y ligera, pero a él le encantaban sus túnicas. Algunas las había heredado de sus antepasados y resultaban tan ceremoniosas que sólo las utilizaba en las ocasiones realmente importantes. Otras las había adquirido en el barrio mágico de Madrid y se sentía orgullo de lucir los ribetes que lo señalaban como un iniciado en la magia de sus ancestros. Pero era verdad. Las túnicas no ayudaban a que uno se mantuviera fresco. Menos mal que existían los hechizos térmicos.

—Hablando de calor —Omar se sintió un poco bobo al pronunciar esas palabras pero era necesario. Estaba a punto de marcar un punto de inflexión en su relación con Fátima—. Me apetece ir a un sitio más fresco. Te invito a un tentempié en casa. En el patio siempre se está muy bien.

Lo había hecho. Tal vez Fátima no se diera cuenta de la importancia de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero Omar sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. El tiempo que ella tardó en responder se le antojó una eternidad.

—Claro. Será genial.

Omar asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron el camino rumbo a casa. Durante el trayecto, se encontró muy nervioso. Estaba convencido de que Fátima era gran mujer y que tal vez algún día sería su compañera vital pero seguía ligeramente temeroso. La magia era impredecible y él podía estar equivocado y no quería estarlo, por los calzones de Bargota.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su morada, susurró la dirección en el oído de Fátima. El _Fidelio_ era uno de los hechizos que protegían la edificación, volviéndolo invisible a ojos muggles. En opinión de Omar era un auténtico engorro y se estaba planteando la posibilidad de sustituirlo por otro. Existían encantamientos igual de efectivos pero más sencillos de manejar. De todas formas, ese día no pensó mucho en ello porque Fátima estaba mirando la casa con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es muy bonita.

Posiblemente mentía. La fachada de la vivienda nunca había destacado por su belleza. Eso sí, Fátima parecía genuinamente fascinada. Consciente de que no había marcha atrás, Omar se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Usó para ello una llave enorme, réplica de la original, que solía llevar en un bolsillo encantado porque de otra manera pesaría muchísimo.

—Adelante, por favor.

Fátima avanzó sin darse cuenta de lo trascendental del acontecimiento. Omar contuvo la respiración mientras atravesaba el umbral, a la espera de la reacción de la magia. ¿Y si se ponía temperamental y le hacía daño de verdad? En cuestión de un segundo se imaginó decenas de escenarios, cada uno más tétrico que el anterior. Y entonces, cuando más preocupado estaba, la magia otorgó su veredicto.

Se presentó ante Fátima Vidal en forma de una brisa suave y fresca que la rodeó casi como si estuviera acunándola. La bruja se quedó paralizada de inmediato, embriagada por una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Era como si la magia la estuviera evaluando antes de proceder a acariciarla y consolarla. Cuando todo pasó, tenía todo el vello de punta y apenas podía respirar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Omar no supo qué responder. Sólo podía sonreír, más dichoso de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Quiso abrazar a Fátima para besarla y dejarla sin aliento pero se contuvo. En su lugar, le puso una mano en la espalda para incitarla a entrar del todo.

—Bienvenida a casa, Fátima.

¡Y de qué manera! Aquel sólo podía ser el inicio de una bonita historia de amor. Omar esperaba que durara mucho tiempo. Toda una eternidad.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
